


Rift

by avorr



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avorr/pseuds/avorr
Summary: A story in which Karl Jacobs must go back in time to prevent one of the worst accidents that robbed him of his home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rift

"Do you remember what you're here for?" A voice made its way into the boy's head, making him jolt awake. 

The boy took a look around at his surroundings; a garden? He had no memory of how he got here, or where all his friends were. 

He was centred in a bed of white roses, matching his bleached hoodie. The initials 'K.J' was imprinted onto the back of it. As he looked further, he could make out a set of two swings, placed right in front of a huge birch tree. This place looked awfully familiar to him, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Deciding not to ponder any longer, he got up and decided to explore outside of the garden. 

"K.J... That's got to be my name, right? Or maybe it's the merchandise of some dude." The brunette mumbled to himself. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to remember the events that led him here- but to no avail. His footsteps got relatively faster, desperate to find the exit out of this place. 

As he found his way out of the garden, his eyes trailed up to view the structure in front of him. A castle, one of the biggest ones he's ever seen before. "Oh my god.." he breathed in awe.

The more the boy explored the palace, the more uneasy he became. This castle was so familiar, he knew that he'd been here before. 

As he was thinking, he stumbled into a eerily empty room- a giant one at that. The only thing that drew the brunettes attention was a withered rose planted in the centre of the room, a book lying next to it. 

Cautiously, he made his way over to the objects, bending down to grab the book. It had a purple cover, with teal swirls in the centre. "Diary Of Karl Jacobs, i'm guessing thats my name." The boy read, opening the book. 

"Diary entry #1, 

Each time I travel I remember less and less. I really need to start writing these as soon as I come back to the present day.  
I'm going to start keeping track of every time I travel..." Karl gripped his head, a fuzzy feeling starting to form. Curiosity took over as he continued to read the book.

"Diary entry #2,

The inbetween. A place I don't quite understand. I feel like i've been there before, but I can't put my finger on it.  
I can't keep losing my memory.  
And it seems like every time I go to the inbetween it happens, but I cant just stop going.  
However...maybe there's more to that place that I'm just unaware of..." Karl fell to his knees, the ache in his head getting worse. He was remembering. Frantically, he skimmed through the pages, desperate to remember what events had happened in his past.

"Diary entry #5,

The egg is becoming more of a threat. Nearly all of my friends are being manipulated by it. Alex, Nick, George, Tommy, Puffy and Phil are the only ones that haven't fallen victim to it yet. We're all hiding out in Technos house, seeing as him and Ranboo have gone m.i.a.  
Bad nearly got a hold of Alex yesterday, if it wasnt for Puffys bow skills we could've lost him.  
I don't know what I would do if I lost him.” Karl could feel his eyes watering up. 

'Why am I crying?'

"Diary entry #9,

The egg has gone out of control, it's worse than it's ever been at- I think. The roots have spread all over the smp, and somehow made their way into the prison- shutting down the security.  
It's only me, Alex, Nick and Tommy now. The latter is losing his sanity as we speak.  
I've been refraining from time travelling, I can't risk losing my memory in a time like this."

Karl hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, he couldn't see the black tar seeping onto the ivory walls. 

"Diary entry #16,

I've done something unforgivable.  
It's just me now, everyone else is gone. I'm only alive cause I fled the kingdom.  
I'm going to travel back one last time, I don't know how much I'll remember, but hopefully I can prevent this present from happening- and save the ones I love.  
I only have on shot to do this.  
So if you're reading this and you somehow can't remember who you are...

Your name is Karl Jacobs, you're a 22 years old and a time traveller.  
You're here to go back in time to exactly 3 weeks before April 14th 2020.  
Destroy the egg."

Karl closed the book immediatly. All his memories flushing through his head. The vivid image of his friends, laying unaturally still on the pale snow . Those damn egg followers, just standing above them- taunting him. 

He finally snapped out of his daze, noticing the tar filling up the room, making him panic. He refused to drown in here.

Karl knew he needed to travel back, but the one thing the book didn't tell him...was how. He tried shouting as loud as he could, which just ended up in a burning throat and tired lungs. He tried opening and closing the book, then eventually just threw the book into the tar out of anger. 

Karl ran his hands through his hair, the tar was up to his hip by now. As his hands were up, he saw something slip out of his pocket. 

A locket.

He quickly opened the necklace, and felt the warm tears stream down his face. 

'Alex and Nick- my beloved.' 

As the tar engulfed Karl, he held the locket close to his chest, determined to keep it safe,  
and then it went dark.

The inbeween was destroyed.

"Uhhh Karl? Are you ok dude?"

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO BAD AT WORKING THIS APP LMAO
> 
> This story is for shits and giggles pls dont attack me for bad grammar.


End file.
